


A bad day

by Danagirl623



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity Smoak Bashing, Friends With Benefits, Gay, M/M, Nate heywood is a whore, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Felicity wants the d, and gets told no. She calls Nate Heywood.





	A bad day

Felicity Smoak tapped a few more keys on the computer in front of her with a flourish. “There!” she said, satisfied. “Just in time too. I gotta go meet Barry.”

John Diggle and Oliver Queen shared a look that said, ‘Is she being serious right now?’

“Felicity,” Oliver said in a calm steady voice. “I thought you broke up with the Flash.”

“Oh, I changed my mind about that-”

“Does he know?” Oliver asked, with an exhale. “He’s out with Tommy right now.”

Felicity set her jaw, and stared hard at Oliver waiting for him to admit it was just a joke. “We had a fight-” John snorted, but quickly turned back to the sharpening of his arrows as a vicious look was sent his direction. “It was just a fight.”

“You told him no matter how fast he ran he couldn’t make up for-”

“I know what I said. Thank you very much!” Felicity said, standing up, and pushing her chair in. she put her coat on, and wrapped it around herself. 

Shaking her head, she took the stairs two at a time to the ground floor. Ignoring the pounding music from the club, she stepped outside to hail a cab. When one arrived, she climbed into it and gave them the address of Tommy Merlyn’s apartment. 

As she rode over there, she lost herself in that last fight. It was two months ago, and really, how could he think it was over? 

_ Barry rolled over, and glanced at Felicity who was pretending to be asleep. He pulled his pants on, before he reached for his socks. _

_ “Barr?” she asked, trying to sound sleepily. She never could sleep when someone else was in her bed. _

_ He pulled his socks on, then his sneakers. “Hi Felicity.” the previous warmth gone from his voice. “I came here to tell you I don’t want to be friends with benefits any longer.” _

_ Felicity snorted, “It doesn’t feel like it’s over.” _

_ “We had sex, Felicity. We’re two consenting adults, but I am not interested in being your boyfriend.” _

_ “But, we could be so much more than just friends with benefits!” Felicity stood up, dropping the sheet knowing her bare breasts and body would distract the man in front of her. “You’re fast, but that’s not going to make up for the fact that you’re not so good in bed.” _

_ Barry blushed crimson, but didn’t stoop to her level. “We never should have slept together, tonight.” _

_ “I disagree.” Felicity scooped up her sheet and wrapped it around herself. “What about my five year plan?” _

_ “I’m sorry that I don’t fit in your five year plan. That’s what happens when you make them without consulting the other person.” Barry said, standing up, and facing her. He glanced down at her chest, then looked firmly in her eyes. “Tonight was a mistake.” _

The car stopped moving, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She paid the driver, and made her way into the building. She smiled widely at the man at the door, and climbed her way up the stairs. She had been here a few times before to deliver important paperwork concerning Merlyn-Queen Global. 

Felicity stopped outside the door, and knocked on it. She waited a minute until Tommy pulled it open. The original smile on his face faded, and was replaced by a frown. 

“Barr, it’s for you,” Tommy said, stepping away from the door, and allowing Barry to come forward. Tommy leaned in and whispered, “Go get’em, tiger.” Tommy placed a quick kiss on his earlobe before he disappeared 

Barry stepped out into the hallway, and tucked his hands into his pocket. He was wearing navy slacks with a blue and white checked button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up by his elbow and he had his silly scientist socks on. 

“You look amazing,” Felicity started, putting on her brightest smile. 

“Thank you. What are you doing here?”

“I saw on your instagram that you were in town for a week or so. I thought maybe we could go to dinner?” Felicity said, in a flirty tone while she gave him _ a look _ over her glasses.

“I have dinner plans,” Barry said, bouncing up on his toes ignoring the look. 

She cleared her throat, and smiled widely, “Well, what about coffee and dessert?”

“No, thank you.” Barry said firmly, pulling his arms out of his pockets to run his hand through his hair then crossed his arms. 

“So, are you gay now?” Felicity asked, crossing her arms. 

“No, I’ve always been bisex-” Barry cut himself off, “I don’t owe you an explanation for who I am.”

“Do you pitch or catch?” Felicity asked, bitterly. “Does he know how bad in bed you are?”

Barry didn’t say anything for a long minute. He stared at her. “Why are you here?”

“To see if you want to have some ball practice,” she stated heavily implying she wasn’t talking about baseball. 

“No thank you, Felicity.” 

“Ahem,” came from behind them. “Delivery from-”

“Our Indian place?” Felicity asked, glaring at Barry. “You know, I just. I thought we could work it out.” 

Barry reached for the receipt and scribbled his name on it. “Thank you, Val,” Barry said, looking the delivery man in the face. He nodded, then disappeared. “Do you have anything else to say?” 

Felicity look at him with fire in her eyes. “Go back to Central City.” Felicity turned on her heel and walked away. She ignored the soft “damn it” as she walked away. She managed to keep her tears at bay until she was in the stairwell. She slid down the door and cried her heart out. She gave herself a moment, before she wiped her face off. 

Felicity stood up off the floor, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She called another hero she knew, and smiled widely when he picked up, “Hey Dr. Heywood-”

“Please, call me Nate,” Nate said, as he shuffled some papers. 

“Stuck at the bureau again?”

“No, actually, I’m free now,” Nate smiled into the phone. “Wanna meet up for coffee and dessert?”

Felicity forced a smile, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I’m not really hungry… Can we just have dessert?” 

“I’ll meet you outside your building in an hour? I’d like to shower first.”

“That sounds fantastic,” Felicity said, grinning. 

“Hey, is everything ok with you and the Flash? Last time you called me you two had just fought-” Nate asked, as he turned his computer off. 

“Oh, we’re so over. He wasn’t as invested as I was,” Felicity managed to say, as she took off down the stairs. “I’ll see you at my place in an hour.” 

“Can’t wait,” Nate flirted back, as he exited the Time Bureau's main building. 

  
  
  


The next morning, Felicity practically skipped into the Arrow Cave. She was grinning, and vibrant. “I ordered Jitters for everyone,” she announced, holding two trays of coffee cups in front of herself. 

The room full of superheroes just stared at her. “Oh, Barry,” She smiled sweetly at the Scarlet Speedster, handing him his cup. “They don’t have the Flash here, so I ordered you a Blue Archer since Tommy is your favorite Archer now.” Barry flushed red. “You should like it. It’s half coffee, half hot chocolate.” 

“Uh, thanks Felicity,” Barry said, cautiously taking a sip. 

“I hope you didn’t order me a Green Arrow,” Oliver said, approaching her with a calm look. Felicity sat down, and spun her chair towards the gathered group. Oliver sat down beside her at the computer consoles. She handed him his coffee cup. 

“Oh, no. You hate that one. I ordered you the Canary. It was really hard to choose between the White and the Black one, but I went with the White Canary.” John snorted with laughter, as he went back to the maintenance he was running on the equipment. “Oh, Dig, I got you the Spartan because you are a man of few words.” She placed his on the counter by his computer.

“Thanks, Felicity,” John said, without turning to talk to her.   


“You ok, Felicity?” Oliver asked, gently touching her hand, cradling his coffee in his other hand.

“Of course I am!” She smiled brightly, turning around to wake her computers up. “What’s on the Heroing agenda today?”

“I know things didn’t go to plan last night-”

“They went better,” Felicity smiled. “I was up really late so everyone gets coffee.” She spun her chair around to face Tommy. “I got you the Black Canary.”

“Oh, thanks. Barry, we can switch.”

“No, it’s great. Thank you, Felicity,” Barry smiled politely at her. Felicity smiled politely, then turned back to her console. 

“Is Speedy coming in? I got her one too.”

“She’ll be in later… because you know, she’s still in high school.” Tommy took a sip of his drink making a face. He took Oliver’s cup from his hand, giving his cup to his best friend. 

“Felic,” Oliver asked, quietly. “Did you poison it?”

“Ollie, I’m a big girl. Barry’s moved on, so I did too.”

“Tommy told me it wasn’t a stellar evening for you.”

“Tommy should keep his nose out of things that don’t involve him.”

“Are you really ok?”

Felicity smiled a smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “Yeah, of course I am.” 

“Me too.”


End file.
